Don't Play With Power Tools
by The Silver Dog
Summary: Inuyasha destroies Kagome's house and runs to safety at the neighbourhood shopping mall. He there breaks dolls, kills the toy department, becomes agrivated and goes back home or what is left of it, all in a day's work.


**Don't Play With Power Tools**

**Chapter One - Ring of Fire**

It just stood there, looking all pretty. Who would have known it could be so dangerous? Not Inuyasha, he of course did not know what a Staple Gun was capable of doing. He is simple minded and obviously liked his head by his foot.

It all began when Inuyasha was in the future, in Kagome's house to be exact. Inuyasha sat on the couch watching something that showed strange images of people, odd things that Souta called cartoons.

"Okay, Souta, we have to go shopping for mom's Mother's Day present. It is on Sunday, and you know what happened last year when we forgot to give her a present…"

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day Souta! Happy Mother's Day Kagome! I made us all a lunch for mother's day." Mrs. Higurashi said as she opened Kagome's and Souta's bedroom doors with a broom in her hand; She had just finished cleaning the house because Souta and Kagome had a Video Game Freak Out, as they called it. Popcorn and Doritos tortilla chips were everywhere, not to mention the crusty attempted Milkshakes on the carpet in the living room.

Kagome got out of her bed in her pink and white pajamas. She made her way across the room wiping the eye snot (The yellow gunk that you find in your eye when you wake up) from her face stupidly, "What? I thought that Mother's Day was next week end…ohshitohshitohshitohshit! Ohmygodohmygod! SOUTA!"

Kagome raced into Souta's room and shut the door. They spoke for about half of a minute and when out the door as the agreed on an excuse because of their forgetfulness, "I am sorry mom, Souta forgot to tell me that it was mother's day and that we needed to get you a present……"

Mrs. Higurashi clenched her teeth together very tight and split one right down the middle. She snapped the broom stick in two and fainted from all of the anger that was built up.

Back to the Future

"Okay, Inuyasha you will stay here! And DON'T, DON'T touch anything!"

"Oh eggs!….Oh…Oh okay…"

Kagome eyed Inuyasha as she went out the front door and finally locked it.

"Kagome…You said a double NEGITIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" When Inuyasha stopped laughing because he realized that no one was there, he started poking around the house, getting his finger prints on everything.

Inuyasha waddled into Kagome's room for a look see and noticed a wooden oak dresser, "What mysteries do you hide from Inuyasha?" Inuyasha asked as he opened some of her drawers.

First Inuyasha looked into Kagome's sock drawer. Inuyasha sniffed the socks and decided never to do that again, or go by Kagome's feet when he was smelling out Naraku's scent.

Second he looked in her underwear drawer. He grabbed one of the thongs (yes Kagome wears thongs) and put it over his head so as his nose was touching the strap which goes up your ass.

Thirdly, Inuyasha opened the top drawer on the right; Kagome's bra drawer. He got one of the double D sized bras and but it on his head. His ears fit comfortably not touching the cup part, the bra cup was too large. Inuyasha tied the bra under his chin in a knot, that only a professional Girl Guide or Scout could untie, and exited the room with his new found treasures.

By that time (around eight o'clock) Inuyasha had gotten very hungry and decided that he wanted something to eat. He moved his legs into the kitchen (he left his brain behind in the living room) and started to turn the knobs of the oven up really high.

"Kagome always does this…." Inuyasha said reaching for the freezer as the oven looked like it was going to explode any minute. Inuyasha grabbed a bag of chicken fingers and chicken nuggets and opened the oven.

The blaze that the oven made was very remarkable. For one thing, the oven melted the Tetsusaiga as it came near the inferno of an oven. Inuyasha's claws started to dissolve away. Inuyasha successfully put the chicken fingers (what an odd name) and nuggets in the oven and set the bomb/oven for 30 minutes.

About ten seconds later the kitchen blew up leaving the Ancient Shrine, as nothing anymore. Inuyasha, being the half demon that he was, got away with little scars and bruises but knew that he would be covered in black and blue when Kagome got home.


End file.
